Alphonse and Fletcher confessions
by Multifandomemonster5
Summary: Fletcher is visiting Alphonse, and he has quite the confession to make. How will Alphonse react?


Fletcher sat on the train nervously. He was wringing his hands. He'd been out to Resombool several times now. He had reaquated himself with Alphonse and they had become good friends over the past few months. However, now more than ever he had his thoughts to hopes for the future of him and Al. Today he planned to finally tell Alphonse how he felt about him. It had taken enough poking and prodding from Russel to come to this decision.

He had talked to Russel about it the previous night. His big brother had been pretty supportive. He just hoped that Al would understand. He was told that he had to tell him, so at least he'd know for sure. He had a long road ahead of him, but he'd do it.. Maybe Alphonse would feel the same. Fletcher sure hoped he did.

When the train stopped Fletcher was off in seconds. He ran along the dirt road along path he had grown to recognize over the past few months. After all, he had received the directions the first time he came here. He did come here often to spend time with Al. Though normally Russel came with him to talk to Ed.

This time was different though. Ed was away on an assignment, and Russel was preparing for the state alchemist test he had to take. So it would just be Fletcher and Al this time around. Which would make it easier to confess his feelings for Al.

When he got to the auto mail shop he saw a framiliar young boy playing with a dog. He smiled realizing Alphonse was playing with Den. As he got closer he heard Alphonse laughing.

"Den quit it! That tickles!" Alphonse laughed and pushed Den away from him. He looked over and smiled when he saw Fletcher. He hadn't been expecting to see his friend today.

"Hi Fketcher!" Al said as he saw Den run at Fletcher who was shaking his hands trrying to get her to halt before trying to back up and fall on his rear. "Don't worry Fletcher she's just saying hello." Al laughed as his friend nervously petted Den.

"Easy for you to say! You've been around her your whole life!" Fletcher said timidly as Den's muzzle came closer to him. "I don't even know if she likes me." He closes an eye and starts laughing when Den starts licking him.

Alphonse laughed at the shocked look in Fletcher's other eye. "I think she likes you just fine!" He teases. "Otherwise she'd probably be biting your butt right now!"

Fletcher was still laughing but now trying to escape. "Hahahahahaha! Ok I get! Hahaha! I like you too girl! Hahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! That tickles! hahahaha! Alphonse help!" He squirms trying to escape her.

Al hurried over and got Den off Fletcher and helped him up. "Good girl Den." Alphonse praises as he pets her afterwards. "You just showed Fletcher that his fears are nothing to be afraid of around you.

Fletcher nodded in agreement before petting Den and then looking at Al. "Hey Alphonse can we go for a walk?" He had hoped to get some private time with his crush.

"Oh of course. Let's ok." Alphonse led Fletcher away while Den went off to lay down somewhere. He had seen a nice tree to rest under ontop of a hill. It would be a bit of a nice shady place to hang out in this hot summer heat. He turned to Fletcher when they got under. "You don't mind if we stop here to talk do you?"

Fletcher blushed and shook his head. "No not at all. It's a nice place to talk really. I heard Ed was out on assignment. I'm sorry he can't be with you right now." Fletcher said as he rubbed Al's back.

Al smiled at Fletcher sort of sadly. "It's ok Fletcher. The military needs him for the war at our southern border. But he'll be home as soon as it's over, he promised. What about you and Russel? Why isn't he here?"

Fletcher gave off a sad smile now. "Oh he hasn't had a lot of time lately. He's been busy studying for the state alchemist exam. He knows he can pass this time. I know so too!"

Alphonse looked excited for his friend. "He's going to be a state alchemist? That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" He then grabbed Fletcher up into a hug.

Fletcher blushed but returned the hug. "Thanks Al. I came here so I could spend time with you! You're my best friend." Fletcher bravely declares.

Al looked into Fletcher's eyes. "You're my best friend too Fletcher! We'll be there for each other even when our brothers can't be!" Al tells him kind of rocking him at the same time.

"Hey Alphonse…" Fletcher begins. "I have something to ask you." Now it was his time. He had to tell Alphonse how he really felt. He couldn't hold that off any longer.

"What is it Fletcher?" Al was a little worried now. Was something wrong with where Fletcher and Russel loved? Did Fletcher have to ask if they could stay here in Resombool with the Rockbells for awhile?

"I can't stop thinking about you." Fletcher says looking up into Al's big eyes. "I keep wanting to tell you this. I'm always to scared though,. However, know I am confident that you'll understand. I wanna be by your side for ever, Al, I love you. Do you feel the same for me?"

Al's face turned bright red. Fletche returned his feelings? He had been content just to be Fletcher's friend and watch him eventually wait for a girl to walk down the isle to him, and sacrifice his own happiness, and Fletcher loved him back? This was amazing!

Fletcher had looked back down after the question. He didn't hear Al respond after a few minutes. "You don't do you?" Fletcher felt the tears coming to his eyes. He wasn't going to get to have Al, his best friend in the whole world. He felt sort of empty inside.

That's when Al did something unexpected. He tilted Fletcher's head up and kissed him on the lips before smiling. "Fletcher, I love you too. I just didn't think you felt the same way about me."

Now they fell down in a loving and hugging embrace. Their eyes met and they began to cuddle close together. It felt really nice. They now knew they would truly be together forever.


End file.
